


Fights and Battles Have Begun

by fandomlander



Series: Butterflies and Hurricanes [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Hux POV, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind Manipulation, Mind Sex, Orgasm Denial, Pleasure Slave Hux (but not really), Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, mild crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 02:31:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13180503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomlander/pseuds/fandomlander
Summary: Set after the events of TLJ;Kylo Ren will be crowned Supreme Leader and at the coronation he will be demoting Hux to his pleasure slave.Hux has to find a way to prevent this from happening. But this doesn't prove to be so simple and time is running out quickly, the coronation set for the next day.Will Hux find a way to keep his rank as General? Or will be bow down to the wishes of his new Supreme Leader.





	Fights and Battles Have Begun

**Author's Note:**

> After being in this fandom for nearly two years, I thought it time to contribute with a fanfiction of my own.  
> It is my first attempt, and has not been beta-read. So all mistakes are mine.  
> English is not my first language so if I've made any mistakes, I'm always open for comments to learn from mistakes.
> 
> The inspiration for this fic is the song 'Butterflies and Hurricanes' from Muse. The title is also a lyric from that song. I believe the song fits with the current state of Hux very nicely.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr as Fandomlander :)
> 
> EDIT: corrected a few spelling errors

> _Change,_  
>  _Everything you are_  
>  _And everything you were_  
>  _Your number has been called_  
>  _Fights, battles have begun_  
>  _Revenge will surely come_  
>  _Your hard times are ahead_
> 
> _Best,_  
>  _You've got to be the best_  
>  _You've got to change the world_  
>  _And you use this chance to be heard_  
>  _Your time is now_
> 
> -Muse, Butterflies and Hurricanes

 

Hux was overseeing the preparations for the event tomorrow.  
It was a week after the death of Snoke, and Ren had wanted to be crowned officially as the new Supreme Leader of the First Order. Of course, Ren himself could not be bothered with any of the preparations. All he had stated about it was that he wished it to be happening in the throne room aboard the _Supremacy_ , and that all high-ranking officials of the First Order received invitations to be present aboard the _Supremacy_ on the date of crowning.  
There was to be a broadcast for all those who could not be present, because of the smaller size of the throne room.

Hux had advised that the ceremony would be held someplace larger, but Ren had been stubborn and had allowed no protest to his orders, however small.  
That had been how the whole week had been, really. Ren giving orders, and Hux obeying. If it were bad orders, irrational ones, then Hux would state his honest opinions on them. That had awarded him to be on the receiving end of a force hold around his throat, though they were never as bad as they had been on the Dreaded Day, the day Snoke had been murdered. It was just a presence around his neck, a warning, not to openly defy his Supreme Leader.  
Of course, however small this presence on his neck, Hux detested it. Detested all it stood for and all the implications of what more Ren could do. Every little ghost touch on his neck was a reminder of that moment in the throne room, in front of the debauched corpse of the old Supreme leader, as Hux submitted to a new Supreme Leader. It had been humiliating. It had been defeat.  
But Hux was never one to stay down after being kicked. Not too long, anyways.  
And he knew that it would be only a matter of time before he had an opportunity to overthrow Ren and finally claim the throne for himself. As it should be. Not some tantrum throwing child running the First Order on emotions, using all resources to hunt down one single girl. No, the First Order could be so much more under the rule of Hux. Supreme Leader Hux. He knew it, and he was sure that his military forces knew it too.   
It had not escaped Hux how they still favored his command over Ren’s. How they waited for Hux to speak before they acted. It was dangerous, Hux was aware. Because he knew that it had also not escaped Ren’s attention. Which was probably why Hux was overseeing simple event preparations instead of planning a new attack on the Resistance.

The doors of the throne room shifted open and Ren entered, hardly bothering to look around to see how everything was going before he made way to the throne, draping himself across it.  
For everything that Ren craved what Snoke once had, it surprised Hux that Ren wasn’t also wearing golden robes. But he had stuck to the black ones he always favored.  
Now that Ren was around, Hux schooled his thoughts. His mind going back to overseeing the preparations and checking his datapad for any signs that he was hopefully needed elsewhere.

“General, a word,” Ren said, loud enough for his voice to cross over to where Hux was standing.

Hux couldn’t help the way his heart dropped, but he tried to school himself. Hating how fear was now one of the customary emotions associated with Ren. He yearned for the days under Snoke, where it had only been hatred.

He halted when he reached the throne, remaining standing. That Dreaded Day day in the throne room, after Snoke had died and Ren had choked him. That had been the last time he had been on his knees before Ren. Ren either didn’t notice or didn’t mind but he never brought it up. Hux clenched his fingers around his datapad a bit, holding it almost as a shield between them. Which was ridiculous, he knew. Yet he couldn’t help himself.

“How are the preparations going, General?”

Hux looked up at Ren. “All going according to schedule. Sir.”  
He added the sir as a quick afterthought, still not used to addressing Ren in such a manner. The word sending bile up his throat.

When Ren remained silent, Hux took this as a sign to keep going, so he peered down the datapad. “Almost all FO officials have send word that they’ll be present tomorrow. And those that can’t make it have stated that they’ll be watching the broadcast with great anticipation. Sir.”

“It’s difficult for you, isn’t it?” There was something… wicked in Ren’s voice.

Hux looked up, meeting his eyes. “…Sir?”

“That,” Ren clarified, “calling me sir. I can see the disgusted little twitch of your nose every time you use the word. Did you think I wouldn’t notice?”

Hux had no idea he had been doing a twitch with his nose every time he said the word ‘Sir’. He felt foolish that he wasn’t in more control over his own damned face.

“All of this is difficult for you. Seeing me, sitting here where you always pictured yourself.” It was the most Ren had said to him in the past week and Hux wasn’t sure where it was coming from.  
Then the next words made that clear. “You are expected to kneel down before me, tomorrow, and pledge your undying loyalty to me, General. Will that be something you’ll be able to do?”

Kneeling down in front of Ren, officially proclaiming him as his Supreme Leader and therefore his superior…  
Hux would hate every second of it, but he would do it. He had done more for less, and he was sure Ren was aware of that.

“I will, Supreme Leader,” Hux declared, adding the new title for emphasis.

“I wonder…” Ren said soft, his voice no longer booming around the throne room but just a private thing between them now, “what else you would do, if I demanded it of you.”

Hux glared up at Ren, the datapad now forgotten in his hands, but he didn’t answer.  
Not sure what Ren expected. 

It seemed Ren didn’t expect anything, because he kept going. “The military force is loyal to you. They listen to you. Wait for your orders over mine. It was evident on Crait and I can’t have that, General. Therefore, I plan on demoting you, stripping you of your rank.”

It was something Hux had feared, yet actually hearing it was unexpected and as such Hux couldn’t help reacting. 

He took a step forward, his mouth open in protest but then a presence around his neck forced him to close his mouth, consider his actions. “Did you know what you little nickname was, when Snoke spoke to me about you?” Ren said, a filthy smile on his lips, “Rabid cur.”

Snoke was gone, dead. As such, this revelation shouldn’t hurt. But it did. He and Ren had always competed for the praise of the old man, and to think that Snoke spoke in such a crude manner to Ren behind Hux's back, was like a slap across the face.

“And you are, General,” Ren continued, “and you can't be trusted. I know of your thoughts. I know of that little knife you keep up your sleeve. To what, General? Stab me in the back with it, the moment you get your chance. And to then take this throne for yourself? I know you think yourself smarter than me. A master tactician. Well tell me, would you keep someone such as yourself around? If placed were turned, would you keep me around?”

Hux glared at Ren, his hands at the invisible force around his throat, still lowly pressing against the flesh of his throat. Enough pressure to be uncomfortable, not enough to really hurt.  
Hux bared his teeth. “Of course I’d keep you around. You are a weapon, and I would never throw away a weapon.”

“A weapon that could cut you down. You’re a liar, a slippery thing, and you’d never keep me around. Yet it doesn’t matter, because it is not you on this throne, it is me. And tomorrow, I will be demoting you.”

“Demoting me to what?” Hux hissed. 

He had worked hard for his General rank. Stars, the General rank was even beneath him, as he should have been made Grand Marshal a long time ago. Snoke had always refused, however. And now Ren would even strip his General rank of him?

“That depends entirely up to you, General. Or, your willingness, at the least.”

It unnerved Hux, that Ren was insisting on using his title even after the news of the demotion that would occur tomorrow. He was sure now, that Ren was using the rank as a taunt.

“There may be usefulness to you yet, in a position that holds significantly less power, and significantly less… places to hide that little knife of yours.” There was a glint to Ren’s eyes and a cruel smile on his lips.

Before Hux could do more then look confused, he was being bombarded with images inside of his mind.  
Fantasies that were not his own.  
  
_Hux was sitting beside the throne._  
_A leather collar tight around his neck and attached to a chain that was on its turn attached to the black throne that Ren was sitting on. They were alone, and Ren was looking down on him. Pleasure evident in his eyes. The slight pull on his chains, rattling loud despite the soft touch to it, told him all he needed to know._

_Hux rose, only to drop down on his knees when he reached the spot on the ground before Ren._  
_The ground under him was cold and he could feel the bumps rising on his skin, raising his nipples. He was dressed in nothing more then a sheer loincloth and golden chains that hung across his shoulders and chest, decorating his skin. He could feel Ren’s eyes ravage across his body._  
_The desire in those eyes made Hux hard._

_“Getting hard already, from just my eyes on your body?” Ren spoke, his tone mocking, “Really, Hux. I never knew you were such an eager slut.”_

Then another image.

_Hux, in that same skimpy outfit, crawling towards Ren on the throne._  
_He was wet, his ass already prepared. Ren always required that of him, not bothered by the task himself as he as Supreme Leader of the First Order had much more important tasks to see to. So Hux was required to prepare himself._

_Ren patted his lap, and Hux crawled on the lap of the broad man. He held on to his shoulders, his face close to Ren, so close that he could see the softer shades of brown in his eyes._

_“How does it feel, being my personal whore?” Ren sneered, triumph in his voice, “how does it feel to have fallen so low?”_

_But Hux couldn’t respond to that, couldn’t feel anything except the arousal in his body. The lube that had been left to him to prepare himself with, had contained a powerful aphrodisiac. It set Hux’s body on fire and every touch of Ren went straight to his cock._  
_Ren seemed aware of that, because his fingers were liberally exploring his skin, trailing up and down in a teasing way that drove Hux insane with lust. Ren flicked a nipple and Hux couldn’t stop the wanton moan that left his lips, his hips rocking down on Ren._

_Ren let out a small laugh. “You want it so bad, just look at you. I’m just touching you and you already look like you’re ready to come. Tell me how bad you want it.”_

_Hux moaned, the sound echoing in the empty throne room._  
_He wanted to tell Ren off. Tell him he was like this because of the aphrodisiac. But he couldn’t find words. Lust clouding his mind and rendering him unable to form even the simplest of sentences. “Supreme Leader, I…I…”_

_“Beg.”_

_“Please, fuck me. Supreme Leader.”_

Then that image stopped and another quickly took it’s place.

_Hux was draped over the throne, his ass in the air._  
_The loincloth still on him but pressed aside._  
_Ren was fucking him, hard. The golden chains on Hux’s body rattling with each movement. A humiliating melody._

_“Ah, your ass is so tight…” Ren grunted, his hands pressing Hux’s cheeks further apart, “just look at you, taking all of me.”_

_Then Hux was turned around, his cock twitching when the fabric of his loincloth caught against it in the movement._

_“Look at the mess you are making of yourself,” Ren noted, a finger trailing a line across the cloth, which was now stained with precome._

_Hux moaned loud. “Please, Supreme Leader. Harder.”_

Then suddenly a shift. A change in the image once more.

_There was no throne here. Just softness beneath them._  
_A bed perhaps._  
_Hux wasn’t sure. All he was sure of was that Ren was looking down on him, something more than lust in his eyes. Something…_  
_Hux wasn’t sure what it was._  
_Hux felt safe in Ren’s arms. Like the world outside of them didn’t matter._

_Then Ren leaned down and Hux tasted him._  
_Felt how soft his lips felt against his own. Felt the wet slip of his tongue inside his mouth, and he kissed back with fervor._  
_He kissed back like his life depended on it._

Hux could hear Ren utter something, a grunt, before the image in his minds was abruptly cut short and something new appeared in his mind before he could even process what he had seen and how soft it had been.

_Hux was on his knees, before Ren and before the throne. Ren’s cock was out of his pants and Hux bend down, licking along and then pressing his lips against the tip._  
_Ren was impatient, bucking his hips, and then Hux took his cock in his mouth._

_“I always knew you’d look good swallowing my cock.”_

_Hux felt Ren grab his hair, as Ren started to fuck his face in earnest._  
_It didn’t take long before Ren came down his throat, and Hux swallowed it all._

_Hux was pushed back._

_“Show me,” Ren panted, still so much lust in his hooded eyes._

_Hux knelled and he moved the loincloth out of the way, showing Ren his hard cock. On the base rested a golden cockring, keeping him from coming._

_“I’ve never seen you look more like a whore then you do now,” Ren breathed, “ask me nicely, and maybe I’ll allow you to come today.”_

_There was a plug in his ass._  
_One of those that had controls to intensify the vibrating._

_Of course, Ren was the one who had the controls and he let out a cruel laugh as he amped the vibrations up._  
_It was all too much for Hux and he whined loudly, bucking his hips and arching his back. His cock twitched and precome leaked out. But the ring prevented him from much more than that. And oh, how he wanted more. He was so desperate that he would have done everything Ren asked. But the bastard wasn’t asking for anything. He was enjoying this, seeing Hux suffer._

_“I have a meeting later,” Ren said, in a manner that seemed bored. But there was this twinkle to his eyes that spoke of mischief, of something darker behind the casualty the conversation had turned to, “perhaps I should hold it here, instead. Have you sit here, begging for it like a slut whilst I have the meeting. Have them all see you. The people that once answered to you, who looked up to you. I bet they wouldn’t even hesitate to fuck you, once they saw you like this. I’d enjoy that, watching them all fuck you one by one. You, unable to come. The desperate little sounds you’d make.”_

_“Please…” Hux whispered, his cock so achingly hard, "Enough. T-That's enough..."_

_Ren let out a grin and he played with the controls, the buzzing sensation now on max setting. Hux was writhing on the floor, the plug buzzing against his prostrate._

_“Go on, beg for it. Beg for it like a proper whore.”_

_“P-Please… Supreme Leader.”_

_Ren stood up, crossing the distance and swooping down. He pulled the plug out of Hux with a surprisingly gentle gesture and then his cock filled the void in a swift motion._

_“I could come from just hearing you moan like that,” Ren confessed soft, fucking into Hux hard._

_The contrast between his words and his movement was confusing for Hux. But all Hux wanted was to come, not to think about what anything meant. He could not control his moans, his little whimpers nor his begging. Then finally, only after Ren had come a second time, did he release Hux of his torture. His cock was freed from the ring and Hux came the hardest he had ever had, soiling his own chest and his loincloth and the floor and even Ren with his sperm._

_Ren laughed at him._

Then the images were gone.

Hux was baffled, rendered speechless by all the depraved filth Ren had just showed him.  
If he was honest to himself, he could admit that he had occasionally fantasized about fucking Ren. But in his fantasies, it had always been Ren who surrendered to him. Ren who was begging for his cock, Ren who was licking his boots. Ren, moaning beneath him.

Never… Never had his fantasies featured such humiliations as the ones Ren had just showed him.  
Yet never the less, Hux was achingly hard and he knew Ren was aware of that.

“Tomorrow, you’ll be demoted to being my personal pleasure toy.”

Just the words alone made Hux’s cock twitch.

“In front of the while First Order. They’ll see their beloved General fall, and rise as nothing more than a whore.”

Despite the fact that he was hard, Hux had no desire in being Ren’s whore. He had not worked so hard his whole life to be reduced to a pleasure slave. “And if I refuse?”

“Then I will kill you,” Ren simply said, dismissing him, “you can go now, General.”

Hux left the throne room and went straight for his quarters. Once there, he refused to pleasure himself to the thought of what Ren had shown him, despite still being hard. Instead he went for a cold shower. His erection quickly gave way, part to the threat Ren had uttered in case Hux refused his new role tomorrow.

His mind went back to the Dreaded Day, almost a week ago. Ren had been unconscious and Hux had almost pulled his blaster on his co-commander. Hux regrets now, that he didn’t. If he had, that might have been him on the throne. Him ordering the First Order. And him making Kylo Ren sit chained next to his throne in nothing but a skimpy loincloth. Making him do--

Hux stopped his mind from wandering further. Instead pacing around his room. There was no way he’d become the pleasure slave of Ren. But there was also no way he was just going to allow himself getting killed. Not after everything. Still, he had no idea what he could do about it. Ren had guards, he had the force. Hux had nothing. Not even the blade in his sleeve anymore, since Ren knew about that, rendering it useless. All he had was an army that was still loyal to him. But that loyalty did not necessarily mean a disloyalty to the Supreme Leader. And with the coronation already happening in a few hours, Hux had no idea how to even begin investigating who in his army would be willing to betray Ren. But there had to be something else Hux could come up with.

—

The next morning, the day of the coronation, Hux woke with a start and then a curse.

He had nothing. No brilliant plan. All he could do was get ready. Put on his uniform for what could just as well be the last time, and make himself presentable.

When he arrived at the throne room, the place was buzzing.  
Highly placed officers of the First Order taking their assigned seats in the temporary chairs that had been placed in orderly lines on both sides of the throne. All talking, unware of the dilemma Hux found himself in. A few people Hux recognized as below his rank tried to make small talk with Hux, but Hux was in no mood. Dismissing them easily and making his way to his seat.

Ren wasn’t there yet, and of course he wasn’t because he probably wanted to make a grand entrance.

Fuming, Hux sat down on his assigned seat, close to the trone. He supressed the faint urge to just turn around and make a run for it. Ren would find him. There was no running from the force user.

It didn’t take long before everyone found there places.  
The talking stopped when Ren entered. Hux had half expected him to be wearing fancy robes, but he was just dressed in his usual ones. As he passed Hux, Ren threw him a smiling sneer not unlike the one Hux had thrown Ren on the Dreaded Day, after his last meeting with Snoke. Blind hatred for Ren settled in Hux. He wished he had the force so he could choke the bastard right there in front of the whole First Order. What a broadcast that would make… Ren was speaking, but Hux wasn’t listening. Panic and hatred swirling in his guts, overcoming him. It would be Hux himself that was to crown Ren as the new Supreme Leader. A last stab at Hux.

When it was time, Hux rose from his seat and grabbed from his jacket the small wooden box that contained the ring that had once belonged to Snoke. Ren had not desired a crown, but he had the ring. So Hux was to kneel down before Ren and place the ring on his finger, whilst crowning him the Supreme Leader. If he had been in a clearer state of mine, maybe he could have found a poison to smear onto the ring. The slightest contact with Ren's skin and Ren would be no more. It seemed like a great plan, and Hux even knew a supplier of a poison that would work. But it was too late. He hadn't thought about it when it mattered. Hux wondered why he hadn't...

As Hux walked towards the throne, he could hear the mocking voice of Ren inside his head. _“Are you ready for your demotion, General? Does it displeases you that your last act as General will be to crown me?”_

_“You truly are a overgrown child, aren’t you.”_

_“Careful, General.”_

_“Or what? What more would you do than what you are already planning to do?”_

_“You’d be surprised.”_

And then his mind was penetrated with a foreign image.

_Hux, standing where he was about to stand. The throne room looking like it did then. People watching, the droid that was recording the broadcast zooming around to get the best angles._

_Then Ren, speaking loudly to the room. “And as my first act as Supreme Leader, I will be demoting General Hux. He will become my pleasure slave.”_

_There were gasps around them, and laughter as well. Hux felt a pure rage climb inside him, a blush spreading across his cheeks._

_Then Ren continued. “I suppose you’ll no longer be needing your uniform, will you.”_

_And then the force, so swift and strong, ripped his uniform off of Hux piece by piece. Like a naughty involuntary striptease for the eyes of the whole Order. For the eyes of Ren. The broadcasting droid zooming closer to him. Underneath his uniform was the slutty loincloth. And the golden chains. All revealed as his uniform ripped completely and fell to the ground around him._

Then the image was gone and Ren had a satisfied look on his face.

And Hux understood. Ren could indeed do much more than just demote him in public.

_“So you understand?”_ Ren said inside his mind, _“I can undress you, and I can even fuck you in front of all of them. What a show that would make, wouldn’t it? I could have you on you back, you legs open whilst you beg for my cock. Or you could be a good boy, General, and do as I wish of you.”_

Hux was livid. He stepped towards Ren, his shaking hands opening the wooden box and taking the black bejeweled ring -no damned poison on it- out of it. He looked into Ren’s eyes as he placed the ring onto his finger.  _“You wouldn’t dare.”_

_“Wouldn’t I?”_  
“Kneel before me, General. Pledge me your loyalty.”

Hux gave Ren the nastiest sneer he could muster as he sank down to his knees. “Our new Supreme Leader!”

There was applause and cheers. Hux didn’t know if they were genuine or forced. He didn’t care. He had to do something, and he had to do it now.  
Hux then thought about his father. About the abuse he had suffered then and how he had overcome that. How, in the end, it had strengthened him even. It had prepared him for more to come. And more had come, in the form of Snoke. Hux had feared Snoke, his force, had suffered his abuse and now Snoke was gone too. Another abuser gone, Hux all the smarter and stronger for it. And how quickly a new one had taken that place. Well, no more. Enough. He refused to spend his whole life suffering, forced from one abuser to the other. Yet... somehow Ren felt different to him, then Snoke and even his father had felt.  
He thought about Ren’s threat of killing him. Then thinking back to just after Snoke had died and Ren could have killed him. He had him at his mercy, in a deadly choke, and yet Ren had spared his life then. Why?…

Thinking loudly, making sure Ren would hear it, he thought. _“Demoting me won’t make the military loyal to you. Humiliating me in front of the whole First Order will not make you a great leader. Furthermore, I refuse to become your pleasure slave, Ren. Either you keep me as General, as your right hand, and allow me to continue as we have done before this, as we did under Snoke. Or you kill me, as you threatened. But I will not be made a fool.”_

A rage flickered in Ren’s eyes.

Hux got up from his kneeling position. Continuing to send out his thought to Ren, now that he was sure the bastard was listening. _“But you can’t, can you. I don’t know why, but I think you don’t want to kill me. You could have done so in the throne room, after Snoke was dead. It would have been so easy. You could have told everyone that the girl had simply killed me too. But you kept me alive. Why, Ren? Because you know that the military is loyal to me? Because you know that you could never run the Supremacy as tight is I ran the Finalizer? Because you know, deep down, that you are not qualified to be the Supreme Leader? Or is it something else? With you, I wouldn’t be surprised it is. You let your emotions rule you, you always do. Are your emotions keeping you from killing me?”_

It was a wild guess. A spur of the moment. A desperate attempt at clinging on to life.  
But somehow he knew he was right. He could see it in Ren’s eyes. A flicker there, that betrayed his feelings. A softness in them, despite the rage, that told Hux that indeed, Ren could never kill him.  
Just as Hux knew, deep down, that the same was true for him. He could have thought about the poison, an ideal plan to save himself. But it would have come at a price that Hux, despite everything that had happened and everything that Ren had done, was not willing to pay.

Then he could feel the other in his mind. _“How foolish would you feel if I just killed you right here and now, proving you wrong.”  
_ The rage that had been there before, wasn't. The words even sounded amused.

_“Then do it. I'm waiting. Supreme Leader.”_

Hux went back to his seat. Sitting down with a victorious smile on his face and his eyes on Ren. So he did have something to hold over Ren, after all. Ren had feelings for him. And however small or of what nature they might be, it seemed they were enough to keep Hux alive. Hux felt victorious. Perhaps this time around, he could actually get his title of Grand Marshal after all…


End file.
